Revenge Part 2
by ReleaseThePanic
Summary: The Trix has Blooms daughter, will they get the Dragon Fire No Flames
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge Part 2 **

**Chapter 1**

**"Let me go!" Lavia screamed as she was being dragged into the Trix quarters.**

**"Stop it. Before I hurt you," Icy said then she pushed Lavia to the floor.**

**Lavia laid huddle on the cold ground for a little while before she was thrown up against the wall. Lavia felt pain run through her sore body; she gazed up and saw Icy's evil eyes burning into her mind.**

**"Why did you take me away from Mandy? Why did you lie and say that you're my mother?"**

**"Because you have something that I always wanted from your mother, it's the dragon fire. When I heard that Bloom gave it to her daughter, I was so angry that I killed her when she didn't tell me where you were."**

**"First you murdered my mom, then you kidnapped me from my foster parent, Mandy, and now you say I have the dragon fire. This doesn't make any sense. Why do you want the dragon fire in the first place?" Lavia demanded with all the anger she could muster up.**

**Icy and her sisters started to laugh again.**

**"Why do I want it? Because it is the most powerful thing in the universe and when I get my hands on it, I will become the high Queen of the universe and my sisters will rule beside me. Besides before Bloom was born, the dragon fire was supposed to be mine and our ancestors wanted it so badly that they destroyed Sparks."**

**Lavia stared at her disgusted of what Icy did just to get something that probably doesn't even exist. Then Lavia started to weep, her real mother is dead and now she is trapped in a room with the murderer.**

**Icy and her sisters began leaving the room, but before she left Icy turned back to Lavia, flashed an evil smile and said, "Sweet dreams. You are going to need them before tomorrow comes."**

**Afterward Icy bang the door shut, Lavia scampered to the door and found it was already lock. Again she began to sob.**

_**It's not fair**_** she thought **_**I am just a child and don't deserve to be locked up like some animal.**_

**Without a warning she drifted into unconsciousness and started to dream… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**"Icy, don't you think you were little too harsh to the girl," Darcy asked after they sat down on the couches in another room.**

**"No. Don't forget Darcy this is our revenge on the planet Sparks and Gardenia."**

**"Darcy's getting a soft spot for Lavia," Stormy teased Darcy while bouncing on the couch like a child.**

**"Stormy stop acting childish, it is arrogant and rude," Icy told the immature Stormy.**

**"Sorry, Icy," Stormy said while bowing her head in shame.**

**"Do you think she actually has the dragon fire?" Darcy asked doubtfully.**

**"Of course, I am sure," Icy snapped back at Darcy in her I-know-exactly-what-I-am-doing voice, "I saw it in her eyes when I got a closer look and I can feel its presence."**

**"Chill-lax, Icy, you don't have to be angry. I was just making sure we got the right girl," Darcy growled to the irritated Icy.**

**"I am going to go into Lavia's mind and give her a dream that she will wish she never had," Icy said while pulling out her crystal.**

**"Oh, ice witch," Stormy replied.**

**"Proud of it!" Icy said with her hands on her hips…**

_**"Give me the dragon fire!"**_

_**Lavia glanced up and saw Icy staring at her holding a sharp dagger.**_

_**"What are you talking about? I don't have the dragon fire."**_

_**Unexpectedly, her real mother appeared and Lavia saw the tears in her eyes.**_

_**"Mom," Lavia called out and attempted to grab her mother, but as her fingers touched Bloom, she vanished.**_

_**"Your mother is dead and so will you," Icy laughed wickedly.**_

_**Icy pulled back her arm with the dagger's point in the air and plunged it down…**_

**"NOOOO! DON'T KILL ME!" **

**Lavia woke up, trying to catch her breath and she could taste her own sweat dripping into her mouth. It was just a dream and she is still alive! Lavia burst into tears because there was no one to comfort her and to hold her shaken body.**

**"I want my mama!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**Icy, that was too mean," Darcy scolded the brutal Icy, "she is just a kid. You gave her a harsh dream."**

**"Then you go and comfort her because I am not going to. Darcy, she has the dragon fire and I want it badly," Icy retorted back to her, flipping her white hair.**

**"Fine, I will."**

**Darcy stride out of the room and walked to towards the locked door where she could hear Lavia sobbing loudly. Darcy unbolts the lock opened the door and strolled inside. Once she was in, Darcy glanced around to make sure no one was following then she shut the door with a thump which startled Lavia.**

**"What do you want?" Lavia asked, her voice shaking with fear.**

**"Don't worry, I am not Icy. Do you need a hug?"**

**Lavia nodded, Darcy knelt to the cold floor and then Lavia jumped into her arms. Darcy embraced the frightened girl and patting Lavia head, calming the shaken lass.**

"**Aw, isn't that sweet," Stormy's voice interrupted their silent conversation, "I hate sweet!"**

"**Stormy, what you just saw do not tell Icy."**

"**Too late, Darcy, I already saw the hugging," Icy's chilled voice echoed throughout the still area, "Stormy was right, you do have a soft spot for the little loser."**

"**Busted!" Stormy said to Darcy who was worried about Icy finding out her weakness.**

"**Darcy. Darcy. Darcy. What am I going to do with you?" **

"**I am sorry, Icy. Sometimes I just can't help myself, but I am not just going to stand around while you torture an innocent girl. Just because she has the dragon fire doesn't mean you have to be ruthless."**

"**If you weren't my sister, I would have slapped you across the face for that remark," Icy said in a fury.**

**After that it started to snow and the room temperature went down low. Darcy hugged Lavia closer to keep her warm from Icy's temper. Darcy felt Lavia quivering with cold and tried to cover the little girl.**

"**ICY! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Darcy ordered in a surprisingly loud voice that Icy suddenly went pale in the face and Stormy dropped her mouth in shock.**

"**Enough is enough," Darcy continued, "You will freeze Lavia and all of us if you are not careful."**

"**Darcy, now you are getting on my nerves. Lavia is just a little loser of a human and you are the Dark One, but it looks like I have lost my sister to the good side."**

"**Darcy is a goody-goody," Stormy said laughing wickedly along with Icy.**

"**I am not," Darcy retorted angrily.**

"**Then prove it to us that you are not a goody-goody," Stormy replied, "Drop the loser and walk out of this room with us."**

**Darcy was already furious that she threw the shaken lass to the ground and she marched out the door with Icy and Stormy. Icy stopped and smiled with wickedness and put her arm around Darcy.**

"**Well done, Lady of Darkness."**

"**Thanks, O Queen of Ice."**

"**Three cheers for Darcy," Stormy said with an evil laughter following after the cheers…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Lavia was shocked, didn't Darcy like her and then why had she become so upset. It was Icy's fault, if it wasn't for her, Darcy probably would have brought Lavia home to Mandy. Lavia screamed in rage, it was all not fair and she hated that Icy! **

**The door banged open again, Icy stepped in. Lavia went quiet fast, she felt her heart pounding rapidly.**

"**Screaming won't help, you miserable brat!"**

**Icy stomped up to Lavia and slap her across the face with her long sharp nails cutting through Lavia flesh. Lavia cried out in pain and Icy picked her up by the shirt collar.**

"**I almost lost Darcy to the good side because of you," Icy said in fury, "now you are starting to bug me just like your wretched mother. If you try that trick again, I swear I will kill you the way I murdered you mother."**

**Icy threw Lavia back to the hard ground, Lavia felt the pain ripped through her back. With that Icy spun around and left the area quietly, but before she close the door she glared at Lavia.**

"**Don't forget of what I told you."**

**Slam! The door was shut and locked again.**

**Lavia felt the blood dripping down from the scratches Icy had given her that would probably become scars. She quietly lay down on the floor and passed out…**

"**Lavia, wake up," a soft gentle voice brought her into consciousness.**

**She slowly opened her eyes, there was a young lady with butterfly wings staring at her and she had long golden-brown hair with pigtails in the back.**

"**Who are you?" Lavia asked the stranger who helped her up off the ground.**

"**My name is Flora. I am a friend of your real mother, Bloom."**

"**How did you get in here without being caught by the Trix?" **

"**Oh, I have my ways," Flora said with a wink.**

"**Are you here to rescue me from this place and to take me back to Mandy?"**

"**No, it is too dangerous to give you back to Mandy. I am going to take you to Linphea my home. The Trix won't know where you are." **

**Flora lifted Lavia into her arms and pushed Lavia tightly to her chest.**

"**Here we go."**

**Flora flew into the air and blast her way through the rocky ceiling. Lavia peered down and everything looked as small as ants. Lavia was being carried away from that horrible place…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Icy let out a horrible wail.**

**WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?" Icy screamed in wrath, "HOW DID SHE ESCAPE?"**

**Stormy backed into a corner flinching and said, "I went to make sure the door was locked and I glanced inside and Lavia was not there. There was a huge hole in the ceiling and I saw fairy dust on the ground."**

"**One of those Alfea losers rescued her, but which one? Bloom is dead, Stella is happily married and gave up her powers to her first born, Lalya is at Tides married to that lame guy, Musa is back in Melody with Riven, and Techna is nowhere to be found and doesn't know that Bloom had a daughter."**

"**That leaves Flora," Darcy said with disgust in her voice, "She knew about Lavia and she is the only one who hasn't given up her fairy powers."**

"**Why would Flora do such a thing?" Stormy asked, "We had a truce that we won't irritate her if she doesn't annoy us."**

"**Flora probably felt sorry for the girl," Icy explained, "but how did she know we had Lavia?"**

"**Someone is probably spying on us," Stormy said with excitement in her voice.**

**Stormy knows Icy would send them on a mission to find the spy and bring him or her over to Icy.**

"**Stormy and Darcy, go see what you find. If you find the spy bring him or her back dead or alive," Icy ordered her two motive sisters with a heartlessness voice…**

**Lavia felt so secure in Flora's arms that she had fallen asleep. A couple of hours later she was awakened by Flora's sweet voice.**

"**Wake up, sleepyhead."**

"**Where are we?"**

"**We are in Linphea my home planet," Flora explained to Lavia who was still blinking her eyes open.**

**Lavia looked all around; this planet was so flowery and beautiful. Everywhere you look there are trees, bushes, vines, flowers and any kind of plant you could think of. Lavia looked over to the left and saw a big mountain with a river flowing down it.**

"**Wow, it is so beautiful. I love it."**

"**Thank you, we are keeping it as beautiful as possible. Oh, here comes my sister, Rose," Flora said pointing eastward as a little girl came running down the hill and jumped into Flora's arms.**

"**Flora!"**

"**Hi, sweetie, how have you been?" Flora said to the girl that looks a lot like her.**

"**Great," Rose answered while flashing a cute and innocent smile.**

**Lavia smiled at Rose, she was so adorable.**

"**Hi, my name is Lavia and I am a friend of your sister Flora," Lavia said shaking Rose's soft hand.**

"**Hi, Lavia. Welcome to Linphea and I hope you enjoy your visit."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Lalya snuck away from the Trix's secret layer when she heard that Stormy and Darcy are sent to find the spy. **

_**Stupid witches**_** she thought **_**they forgot that I still have my powers and has not given them up. **_

**Lalya jumped up spreading her wings out behind her and launched into the clear blue sky. Everything was peaceful and quiet until she saw Stormy and Darcy closing in around her! Lalya had to think fast; she flew upward and shot out her morfix ocean spray at the two sisters, who saw it coming and bounced it back at her full power, Lalya quickly dodge it and thrust another blast at the sinister Darcy who warps even closer to her.**

"**Well, it looks like we found our spy," Darcy said chuckling with glee, "and she is the rebellious fairy, Lalya. What's the matter got kicked out of Tides or did your husband divorce you?**

"**Oh, you wish that don't you, Darcy," Lalya answered, "then wish you never met me!"**

**Once that was said a huge water blast burst from Lalya and hit the two surprised witches. Darcy fell from the sky and landed with a thump on the grassy field and Stormy flew face first into the little creek.**

"**That should take care of you two," Lalya said with a sign of relief escaping from her mouth.**

"**Good job, Lalya," the unmistakable voice of Icy said, "but you forgot about their leader!"**

**Icy shot at Lalya her ice spikes then afterwards threw in her ice cavern attack which Lalya was not able to escape and she froze on the spot.**

"**Pity, I always win," Icy replied with pride in her ice-cold voice.**

**Lalya had enough energy to burst out of Icy's prism and send a bolt of water morphix at her square in the face. Icy was thrown off balance and fell to the ground, but she quickly got up and attacks Lalya with her Arctic Blast. Lalya shivered with cold and shot out her Oceanic burst which Icy had to dodge to get out of the way.**

"**Ha, you are a weak one aren't you?" Icy laughed while sending her ice twister hurling at Lalya.**

**Lalya tried to move to get away but then was caught in the spinning; she spun so fast that she fell down to the ground. The world was still spinning and then everything went black…**

"**Finally," Icy said while floating down and then she lifted Lalya up in the princess carry, "The spy is now mine to deal with."**

**Stormy got up from the creek and shook off the excess water from her face. She went over to where Darcy had landed and helped her stand up, and then both of them flew over to Icy who still had the unconscious Lalya in her arms.**

"**What are you going to do with Lalya?" Stormy asked while brushing herself off.**

"**Well, I think we should lock her up so that she can't spy on us any more."**

"**Do you think the other fairies know about our secret hideout?"**

"**If they do then we'll have to find a different hideout," Icy said putting Lalya in the room that Lavia was in.**

"**Darcy, cover the hole that way she won't be able to escape."**

**Icy took out her Wisperian crystal, and then some kind of power flew out of Lalya and into the crystal-like dagger.**

"**Let's see her try to escape now."**

**The three laughed manically and left the room banging the door shut…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A couple of weeks later...**

**Flora and Rose was having the time of their lives showing Lavia around Linphea and going exploring in some of caves in the mountain side. **

"**Today we are going to go to see the flower children. Don't worry they are very friendly," Flora explained when she saw Lavia's concern look on her face. **

**Lavia smiled shyly, then she, Flora and Rose strode towards a huge leaf and Flora walked on to it and sat along with Rose.**

"**Come on it's safe."**

"**Okay, it's like a flying carpet," Lavia exclaimed when she sat down.**

**The leaf lifted off into the air and started to circle around a tall grand tree soaring higher and higher until they were above the treetops…**

**Lalya finally broke into consciousness she lifted her head off the hardwood floor and tried to remember where she was, but nothing looked familiar. She slowly stood up rubbing her head which was screaming with pain. Dizziness fell onto her and she grabbed the wall to steady herself.**

_**What happened? **_**She wondered to herself, **_**where am I?**_

**Lalya slowly walked over to the closed door, grabbed the handle and tried to pull it open. It was locked!**

_**Just perfect, now what should I do?**_

**Lalya jumped into the air to blast the ceiling, but she realized she had no wings.**

**"Aieeee!" she screamed as she tumbled to the floor with a thud, her arm hit first and agony shot through her.**

_**It's probably broken. Those witches have stolen my powers. Now I can't even fly. Just perfect.**_

__**Lalya felt an urge to scream out so that the Trix can hear her and ask is that all they can do to her but she swallowed it down to the bottom of her stomach. No way was she going to make a scene and get in even more trouble then she was already in. Lalya knew she was beaten by the most powerful three. All she could do now is hope that Flora and Lavia were safe in Linphea...**

__**Icy watched the three girls as they flew around through the sky, passing clouds and laughing with joy.**

**"Laugh all you want," she said to herself, "I know where you are and then we will see whose laughing."**

**Icy burst out in an evil laughter while her other sisters started planning out the kidnapping of Lavia and Rose to torture Flora.**

**"Today, ladies, the dragon fire will belong to us and we will be finally taking over the universe. Nothing can get in our way now! Let's go to Linphea and give Flora a little surprise visit."**

**Icy, Darcy and Stormy flew out of their secret layer in the direction of the planet Linphea which is not to far from their hideout…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"**This is so much fun, Flora," Lavia said excitedly as they were still flying across the blue sky.**

**"Told you so," Rose said in her cutest voice, "nothing could ruin this fun."**

**"You might want to stuff those words back in you pip squeak mouth," a rough voice said.**

**Flora whipped her head around and saw the Stormy and Darcy behind their leaf!**

"**What? How did you find us?" Flora asked nervously trying to hide Lavia by sitting in front of her.**

**"Don't try to hide her, Flora," Icy said while appearing in front of their flying leaf, "I already know Lavia is here. Nice try."**

**Flora stood up and cross her arms showing Icy that she would fight to make sure Lavia is not going to be taken away. Stormy and Darcy went to the sides of the leaf, Stormy try to grab Lavia who screamed.**

**"Argh," Stormy grunted as Lavia kicked her in the shins, "Now you will pay!"**

**"Don't you dare hurt her!" **

**Icy grabbed the leaf and spun it into a tree.**

**"Bull's-eye," Icy exclaimed as the three passengers in the leaf was thrown into the forest.**

"**Is everyone all right?" Flora asked making sure no one was seriously hurt.**

"**Don't worry I say they are just fine," Darcy replied smirking.**

"**You monster," Flora shouted angrily at Icy.**

**She flew into the air at Icy with her wings spread out behind her.**

"**No. A very evil witch, but not a monster," Icy said grabbing Flora by her wings, "Darcy, Stormy take the two young ones and let's go."**

**Icy then let go of Flora's wings and flew off to her sisters who held Rose and Lavia tightly in their grasps. **

"**Bye, Flora. You can't save Lavia now and I even have Rose."**

**Afterwards the Trix vanished along with their victims…**

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
